


A Dream...

by Ecysmest



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecysmest/pseuds/Ecysmest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much to say about this one. Just something I wrote up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream...

A breeze muttered through the sunlit leaves, setting them moving excitedly as they whispered to each other in a soft cascade of sound. But while the leaves moved and spoke, the trees of which they were a part stood strong, and immobile; guarding all that lived around them. Though all the same, they took pleasure in the whistling breeze, and the light of the sun. And that same breeze made the blades of grass dance with tender caresses as they warmed themselves under that same sun. The water, sharing in the light of the sun, but not the touch of the wind, lapped greedily at the shores, wishing it could feel what the earth felt as the wind washed over its surface. This water was envious, yes, but was not showing it’s displeasure upon this our, as its greater cousins did. Grand mountains stood on all sides, save one, as a testament against the passage of time; the ever unchanging and unforgiving stone thrusting towards the heavens which they craved, beat by the high winds while the white snows of winter melted from their summits to feed the rivers below. And all the while they watched over the grove nestled within them; shielding them from thrashing storms and drowning rains, from malicious forces without. But the whistle of the wind and the gentle hiss of the leaves and the soft breathing of the water were the only sounds to grace this peaceful valley. No birds of song nor creatures of forests made themselves known to the watching mountains and trees. It was not a silence, though the few noises were quickly and easily forgotten. They became as familiar as the sound of one’s heartbeat, and so were disregarded by most. But today was different.


End file.
